Stronger
by Potikanda
Summary: Blaine Anderson. Runaway. Homeless. Alone. But not for long. What happens when Blaine finds someone who needs him desperately? How will he cope? And what will happen to this miraculous little stranger who's managed to worm her way into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. So, I know I've been absent for quite some time, and I really feel badly about that. I've been put on some anti-depressants, and they have been making me... well, high, for over a month now. I've never enjoyed that feeling, although I understand why so many people prefer the absence of control. But I've never liked that. Ever. So I got the doc to prescribe me something a little less strong, and I've finally been able to gather my wits enough to write again. **_

_**That being said, I'm still not comfortable enough to continue writing Blush or Save Me, or even Our Love. So i've started something else. Something I'm not quite as invested in, yet, and hopefully won't turn out too badly. However, if it does, I blame the drugs. K? K. GleekMom sure seems to enjoy it, so I'm hoping you guys will too. **_

_**Actually, I'm going to let you all in on a big secret: GleekMom is the whole reason I started this particular story. She works with kids and their families every single day, and never lets it get to her. She is my inspiration, and my strength. She is a new-found sister, a friend, and someone I could turn to when I just needed someone to listen. Her heart truly overwhelms me, and I pray to God, that someday I get the chance to meet her in person. **_

_**A quote I heard the other day, on the movie "The House Bunny" no less, makes me smile and think of her: "Kindness is just Love with its work boots on." This is what she reminds me of, and I'm thankful every single day she found my stories and wrote to me. She's been amazing. Oh God, now, I'm crying, and... Well, just read the damn story. *Makes shooing motions while wiping my eyes with a tissue***_

* * *

The dark surrounded him, clawing its way through his brain as he fought to regain consciousness. His head hurt, so much, he feared that he might never recover fully. The throbbing of the blood pulsing through his head made it worse, but at least he could feel. It was better than the alternative.

Blaine Anderson cracked his eyes open slightly, wincing as the light stabbed into his retinas. Blinking carefully, he cleared his vision, the blurry blobs resolving themselves into the shapes of a bed, a chair, and his mother seated beside him. Looking around, he realised he was in a hospital room. He wondered where his father was.

"Oh, Honey…" He blinked softly at his mother, who stood up, taking his hand gently as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wanted to comfort her, tell her the pain wasn't really as bad as it looked. Then he tried to speak, and realised his voice wasn't working. There was a tube in his throat. And as he realised it, he began to choke. His mother's face swam before him, and he heard her scream.

A doctor and a nurse ran in, the doctor holding him down while the nurse shot his arm full of something that made him sleepy again. As his head lolled back, and he slipped back into unconsciousness, he vaguely heard his mother crying in the background.

"He'll never touch him again… I swear to God, he never will…"

* * *

6 months later…

* * *

Blaine looked furtively around him, his heart hammering in his chest as he walked down the street. Slipping around an older couple, he counted the steps to his hiding spot.

One, Two, Three, Four, Five. One, Two, Three, Four, Five. One, Two…

Made it. His thin body slipped through the broken fencing, after a quick glance back and forth to make sure no one was watching. He clenched his jaw, slid through, and made his way over the broken, discarded furniture to the small wooden box he used for sleeping in.

He checked his small stash of food, making sure it hadn't been touched while he was gone, and also checked to make sure his sleeping place remained unseen from the world around him. The slatted fencing kept most prying eyes away, which was part of the reason he had chosen this place. The other reason was there were very few windows that opened into this abandoned lot from the adjoining buildings, so it was very rare for him to see anyone gazing around the lot from the upper stories. He sighed softly, and his heart began to slow back to its normal pace.

He pulled out the tiny bunsen burner he had managed to sneak from the science lab at Dalton, before he had left, and flicked it on. No one had managed to see the extension cord he ran from the side of the building closest to him; he had covered the bright red cord with litter found around the lot.

Blaine heated up the small can of Alphagetti noodles, after opening it to make sure it was still good. Canned goods were usually okay, even if they had dents, but sometimes the botulism was hard to see. He'd had a couple of iffy cans already this month, so he was doubly cautious to check every time. If he opened it and it even remotely smelled off, he chucked it, no matter how hungry he was.

He pulled a pair of tongs from his meager supply of utensils, holding the opened can over the small flame until the bottom began to get red, and the sauce began to bubble. He turned off the burner, and grabbed his only spoon. He rubbed the spoon with his tee shirt, trying to clean off the dirt, and gingerly placed the can on the small slab of overturned cement he used for a table. Leaning over, he scooped up the noodles, and gave a small, appreciative moan as the food slid down his throat.

A small shuffle in the pile of garbage across from him brought him back to his senses. He backed up a little, hoping that there wasn't a vicious dog there. He'd had a couple of encounters with those recently, too, and was not looking forward to having to deal with another.

Blaine put his food down, leaving the spoon in the tin can, and slowly made his way forward. His heart sped up again, his flight response on high alert, ready to cause him to run if whatever it was, was dangerous. With shaking hands, he reached toward a flattened cardboard box, and with a twist of the wrist, he revealed the source of the shuffling.

A tiny girl stared back at him, appearing no more than three or four years old. Her matted hair obstructed her eyes somewhat, and the twisting of her little arm showed a wrist that had been broken, and had never healed right. She was dirty, completely filthy, and the oversized clothes hung on her tiny frame. She sat there, her tired eyes asking silently for him to just do with her what he will, she didn't really care anymore. In that moment, Blaine's heart shattered for this little girl.

Blaine backed away a bit, giving the child a bit of space, his hands up where she could see them at all times. He watched as she licked her cracked lips, her hands clenching around what looked like an old sock. She watched him as closely as he watched her, her eyes darting from his face to his hands, and then concentrating on something behind him. He slowly turned back, and saw what she was looking at: his food. He looked back at her, her eyes pled with him to be kind.

He returned to his little shelter, scooping up the tin can, with the spoon, and his blanket. He returned to the girl, who scooted back when he came within three feet of her. The panic in her eyes told him more than he needed to know: this child had been abused, severely. His heart broke again, and tears sprang to his eyes for the girl.

Gently sliding forward, Blaine made it to within a foot of the young child, and he placed the cooling tin can on the ground in front of her. Her eyes raised to him, as though awestruck, and her good hand reached out to grasp the can. She pulled it towards herself, cupping the can with her bad arm, and pulled the spoon out with her good hand. As she raised it to her lips, Blaine sighed softly. The girl swallowed down her bite, then looked at him again. She pulled out another spoonful, and ever so carefully, leaned forward, holding it out to him.

Blaine was mesmerised. The spoon touched his lips and he automatically opened, letting the tiny girl feed him. She pulled the spoon away again, feeding herself another bite. Blaine sat, captivated by this little child, until the entire can was gone. She had alternated feeding him and herself, and seemed slightly subdued when the food was gone. She tried sticking her fingers in the remaining sauce, but cut herself on the jagged edges of the can.

Blaine snapped out of his reverie immediately, seeing the fat tears well up in the child's eyes. He slid forward, cradling her in his arms, hoping she wouldn't cry as loudly as some of the kids he had babysat. She allowed him to pull her into his arms, but although the tears fell, not a single sound left her lips. Blaine was grateful for the silence, but also incredibly worried. He picked her up and carried her back to his little box, digging out the emergency first aid kit he had put together before leaving Dalton.

He used a small wet wipe to clean the finger, discovering in the process that she was Caucasian. Her tiny, clean finger wrapped with a Band-Aid stopped the tears, and she snuggled into his side as he leaned against the back of the box. A minute snore alerted him to the fact that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at the small bundle of rags nestled into his side, and sighed once more.

As a child, Blaine had always been able to find lost or hurt animals. He'd had an area in the backyard devoted to patching up the strays he brought home. His mother had always loved helping him, but they were both very careful to make sure that any animals were long gone by the time Blaine's father got home for the day. His father had repeatedly told him: an animal has got to earn its right to stay with us. That had always been the reason to never have so much as a fish, right up until the day Corporal Anderson had beaten the living hell out of him, and he'd spent over a month recuperating in the hospital.

As Blaine watched the little girl sleep soundly beside him, he wondered when the last time she had felt safe enough to sleep had been. She had fallen asleep so quickly after eating, it had probably been a while. He wrapped his free arm around her, tucking her in close as he lay the blanket over them both. Closing his eyes and relaxing his body as much as he could, he allowed himself the luxury of the bit of warmth the child provided snuggled up to him, and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

As always, Blaine was awake before the sun rose. But to his surprise, as he opened his eyes, a pair of soft blue eyes met his own. His little snuggler had inched away from him after waking, and sat cross-legged nearly three feet away. Blaine shivered a bit, as she had taken the blanket with her when she had moved.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and she scooted back a bit further, exiting the box where they had slept and slipping back over to where the cardboard box lay after being discarded last night.

"Hey," Blaine muttered, speech slightly slurred with sleep and blinking in the pre-dawn light. The girl scooted back another inch or two, her wide eyes watching him very closely. If he had to put a name to the emotion playing across her features, he would have said she was terrified.

"It's okay." Blaine rubbed his eyes a bit more, and yawned gently, covering his mouth with his hand. He looked back at her, his arms stretching wide over his head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he assured her, looking around him at the piles of garbage littered around the lot. There were a lot of old wires and things that his young charge could get hurt on, he realised, keeping a mental note of the things he needed to clean up that afternoon. If she was this scared of him after having slept beside him all night, there was no way he was going to be able to get her to go with a stranger if he called the authorities. He would have to make due until she was confident enough with him to allow him to hand her over to someone who could really take care of her.

The girl stopped looking quite so scared, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in a yawn, in an exact imitation of his earlier gesture. Blaine had to smile at that, and she smiled softly in return. It looked a bit forced, and Blaine wondered if she had ever smiled for real in her life. She quickly returned back to her neutral face, making him believe she might have just been imitating him. She looked around her, and then stood up fully. When she stood, her head came level with his own. As he was still seated, he revised his earlier opinion of her age. She might actually have been around five or six, just incredibly small for her age.

She returned the blanket, not getting too close, but close enough to fling it in his general direction. His heart sunk in his chest, as he watched her make her way slowly to the opening in the fence.

"Wait!" he called, shoving his blanket back in the box, and standing quickly. He jumped over a number of broken planks of wood and followed her to the fence. She stood there, her small body taut, ready to run if she thought he was going to attack her. He smiled as gently as he could, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right.

"You have to check to make sure the coast is clear, okay?" Blaine slowly pulled the broken plank away from the others, his eyes peering out to make sure no one was there. He showed the little girl how to slip through without getting caught on the nails poking through, and together they managed to exit the abandoned lot. The girl slowly looked around, her eyes wide as she took in the early morning joggers, and the old woman walking the Shih-Tzu. Blaine reached down, his hand open and inviting, allowing her to take it if she wanted. Her eyes drifted to his hand, then to his face, and she hesitantly placed her good hand in his, tucking her bad wrist close to her body.

Blaine knew one thing in that moment. As the sun came up over the horizon, and he felt the gentle rays on his face, he knew that he loved this little girl. And that no matter what he did with the rest of his life, he would never forgive himself if he didn't take care of this child.

With that thought firmly entrenched in his mind, he gently pulled the child along, allowing her to stop and look at some pretty flowers, and to pet a cat on the way. He brought her to the one place he knew she would be one hundred percent safe: Margaret's.

* * *

Margaret's Café was run by one Miss Maggie Marie Davis. Everyone simply called her Miss Maggie though; she reported that she had been Miss Maggie through four major wars, the fall of the Twin Towers, Y2K and would still be around for the end of the world, if it should come in 2012 like everyone seemed to keep saying. She was in her late seventies, but still kept up her tradition of serving everyone who came in with a huge smile. She loved people, and loved her work, and was always a ray of sunshine in Blaine's otherwise dreary days.

When Miss Maggie watched Blaine walk in towing a tiny child with him, her heart nearly stopped. The first thing that came to her mind was how had Blaine allowed the child to get so filthy in the first place? But as she watched the interaction between the two, she realised that the child was in dire need of help, and Blaine was doing his best to comfort her. Miss Maggie immediately took things into her own hands, as always.

"Blaine, love, you bring that child right over here," Miss Maggie called from the other side of the counter, motioning to Blaine to bring the child around to the side of the kitchen. She winked at Charisma, her part-time waitress, and led Blaine and the girl to the back. Then she turned and looked at the child standing before her, a small sock hanging from her bad hand, the baggy clothes falling off one shoulder, her tiny feet encased in thick yellow rain boots regardless of the fact that there hadn't been rain in a couple of weeks. The girls' head was bowed, looking at the floor as the woman studied her.

"Child, my name is Miss Maggie. What's your name?" Maggie asked gently, her head tilting to the side as she waited for the answer. When it was clear none was forthcoming, Maggie looked at Blaine for answers. He shrugged.

"I found her last night, Miss Maggie. She found my… hiding spot…" His eyes fell, and his face flushed as Maggie nodded. She'd known for a while that his living arrangements weren't exactly perfect. "…I managed to convince her that I'm not a threat, I think. But I haven't heard a word from her since we met. I'm… well, I'm a bit worried about that, to be honest." The little girl's attention was then diverted from the conversation, as she heard the sweetest song in the entire world. She let go of Blaine's hand and walked quickly to the back part of the kitchen. Blaine kept an eye on her, but she stayed away from the fryers and the stove: all her attention was on the tiny canary kept in the cage by the back door. Blaine smiled, and so did Miss Maggie.

"She's helpless, Mags," Blaine murmured, trying to keep his voice down so as not to startle the child, who was so entranced by the bird no one else might have existed. "I want to help her, but the only thing I can think of to do is call child services and have them pick her up. I'm just afraid that if they do, she'll either run, or be so afraid she'll end up institutionalised. I mean, after what happened to me…" Blaine trailed off, his memories catching up to him from when he'd been hospitalised. Maggie nodded her head; she'd been around the block long enough to know how damaging it could be to take a child away from the one safe thing they had in their lives. And Maggie had been the first person Blaine had opened up to after running away, holding him while he'd cried silently for the loss of his childhood.

"Now dear, the first thing we need to do is get her all cleaned up. Why, with the amount of dirt on that child, we can't even tell if she's black or white!" Miss Maggie smiled, her pearly white teeth showing up strongly against her coffee black skin. "I'll help take care of that, if you're squeamish. I've looked after many a young girl in my time." Blaine smiled his thanks. He'd babysat little girls before, but he'd never bathed one, let alone one who was so shy and afraid of everything before. Besides, if she had been through half of the things his mind could think up, he supposed she would be happier to have a woman bathe her anyway.

Maggie advised Charisma and Chris, the chef, that she would be taking the rest of the day off, and was advised to "make sure that young'un comes back and gets fed proper!" She smiled and led both Blaine and the youngster up the back stairs to the little apartment she had made for herself above the shop when she had first bought the place, back in the early sixties.

Since the child had been so enthralled with Sami, Maggie's little canary, Maggie made sure that Blaine had grabbed her cage and brought the darling canary up to the apartment with them. As Blaine placed the cage on the kitchen table, the child reached forward to touch the cage lightly, and whistled a soft trill at the bird. Blaine froze, his hand resting on top of the cage, and looked over at Miss Maggie, who stared intently at the girl.

The girl whistled again, and the bird lightly trilled back the same three notes. The genuine smile that crossed the girls' face lit her up like the sun, and nearly brought Blaine to tears. Maggie smiled too, and the bird trilled once more, before cocking its little head at the girl, who whistled again.

"Come along, child," Maggie gently soothed, and the girl looked at the woman with the same smile. As she followed the motherly woman, she gave a quick glance back at Blaine, offering him that same shy smile. He made his way to the bird, slipping his finger through the cage to gently stroke the soft downy feathers as the two disappeared into the back bathroom. He was reminded of Pavarotti, back at Dalton. He'd loved being able to take care of the little bird, even if only for a short time.

After three minutes or so, he heard the girl give a quick scream, which scared the living daylights out of him. He jumped and turned towards the bathroom, in time to see a tiny, naked frame dash from the bathroom and straight into his arms. Holding her gently to him, he felt rather than saw the shaking of the small limbs in his arms. Her matted hair was all he could see of her head, as she had buried her face in his shirt. Placing one hand gently on her scalp, he looked up to see Miss Maggie emerging from the room, one hand placed over her heart.

"Bless her soul, the youngster is afraid of the water." Maggie murmured, sympathy in her brown eyes as she watched the young man cuddle the child. Blaine looked at her, his heart heavy as he realised that the child wasn't just dirty from being outside for so long. She had actively avoided water when and where she could. He looked carefully at Maggie, as if to say, well, what now?

"We can try to give her a sponge bath, if you don't mind helping, Blaine. She seems to trust you more than anyone right now." Blaine nodded, and Maggie went to fill a small bucket with the bubbly water she had filled the tub with, and a soft washcloth. Together, they managed to get the child clean for the most part. The big problem was still her hair. With it being matted, they seriously considered just chopping the whole thing off, but Blaine wanted to avoid that, if at all possible.

"She's young, it _will_ grow back, Blaine," Maggie advised, but Blaine wouldn't hear of it. He wracked his brains trying to come up with a solution to their problem. Finally, he sat the girl down on the kitchen floor with the bucket beside them. A little at a time, he slowly rubbed the cloth through her hair, washing off the dirt as much as he could. He brought the bucket a little closer with every sponging, until her hair was literally hanging over the bucket. Then he showed her that the water wouldn't hurt her, by pouring a small cupful through the ends of her hair. When she realised it didn't hurt, she submitted to allowing him to pour more through her scalp, with her head over the bucket. It wasn't the easiest way to get her clean, but it did the trick, and after four bucket changes, she finally settled down enough to allow him to wash her hair with shampoo.

Maggie wasn't able to get down on the floor with Blaine to help, but watched his interaction with the child carefully, seeing the calm and loving way he coached her through her first bath. In her heart, she knew this child belonged with Blaine. No one would be able to care for her as well as he had, and Maggie had never seen anyone so incredibly gentle with such a broken child.

Once the bath was complete, and the child wrapped in a soft towel, Maggie stood and made her way to the bedroom.

"My grandbabies come to visit me sometimes, and they occasionally leave clothes here by accident. I'm sure I have something that will fit this beautiful girl. Give me a minute," she stated, and disappeared into the bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a small pair of jean shorts, a cute pink tee shirt, and a pair of sandals with little flowers on them. She also had a tiny pair of girls' underwear, and a pair of lavender coloured socks. Together, she and Blaine dressed the child in the adorable outfit.

Once the girl was dressed, she brought out a brush and a comb, handing both to Blaine as she cleaned up what little mess there was left from the bath. Starting at the ends, Blaine managed to pick out all of the snarls and tangles from the girls' hair, and when he had finally brushed it all out, it was the softest cloud of red curls he had ever seen. Her hair hung all the way down her back to her behind, which meant that stretched out, it would have been nearly to her knees. He sincerely doubted if she had ever had her hair cut in her entire life.

"That is by far one of the most beautiful children I have ever seen in my life, Blaine," Maggie whispered, her eyes bright with unshed tears at the sight of the poor girl. In the entire time she had been bathed, dressed, and combed, she had never once let go of the sock she had carried around. She kept it close, and Blaine finally had pointed out the small buttons sewn onto one end. It was a sock puppet; possibly the only toy she had ever had. Maggie was positive that Blaine was meant to take care of the girl, but had no idea how to convey this to Blaine without upsetting the girl. Together, they all made their way back down to the café. It was now lunchtime, and they set the girl up at a booth with a cheese sandwich and a small bowl of chicken noodle soup. Maggie pulled Blaine away to talk, for just a moment.

"Blaine, I'm worried about that wrist of hers. It was broke a while back, and she barely uses it; although I can't say as I blame her. It needs to be reset." Maggie took in the slight panic in Blaine's eyes as he thought of taking the girl to the hospital.

"Maggie, if I take her to the hospital, they'll call child services. I _know_ they will. Then she'll be taken away, and…" His voice trailed off again, his heart in his throat as he worried about the girl.

"I know you're scared, child, but she needs medical attention. You really must do what's in her best interest, you know," Maggie lightly scolded, her full attention on Blaine. "If you don't take her, and it gets worse, what will they say when you finally _do_ take her in, huh? You have to remember, boy. Just think about what happened to you…" Blaine took a deep breath, remembering. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about the beautiful, special little girl sitting so close. He never wanted to hurt her. He wanted her to feel loved, and cared for. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time. He took another deep breath, and then exhaled in a huff.

"Maggie, I'll take her. But… Will you come with us?" Blaine's pleading eyes looked over to the old woman beside him. "Just to… help?" Maggie looked over at the child, who had surreptitiously slipped half of her sandwich into each pocket, and was slowly slurping her soup. Her eyes began to droop as her energy levels faded, and Blaine and Maggie shared a soft smile as her head began to lower to the table.

"Blaine, sweetheart. I'll do whatever you need me to do. That child doesn't belong in the system. She has someone more than willing to love and care for her. But keep in mind, Love, that you aren't exactly in the most stable position to be raising a child yourself. Your hiding place," Maggie's fingers made quotation marks in the air. "Is not a suitable place for her to live, you know." She put her hand up to forestall the argument that Blaine had drawn a breath to launch. "I know you don't have much right now. Which is why, for the purposes of the hospital visit, we will be telling them that you are staying with me." Maggie waved down the excited grin coming from the young man beside her.

"However," and Maggie put emphasis on the next phrase, because it was something she would not repeat. "That means you actually _will_ be staying with me. Both you and the child. Until such time as you feel you can support her on your own. My couch pulls out, and she can sleep there. There is a foldaway cot down here, which if you drag upstairs, will be more than sufficient for you as well. Don't look at me like that, Blaine," Maggie's eyes rolled as she took in the incredulous look Blaine sent her way. "I've been caring for kids for most of my life. I grew up raising my sisters and brother when my mother worked three jobs trying to raise us herself. I raised my own kids, and my niece and nephew, alone, when my man and his brother and sister in law were all gunned down just outside their apartment building in the seventies. I've even fostered a few kids. Another pair of sandals by my doorway won't hurt me at all."

Blaine's eyes filled completely with tears this time, and he reached forward, gingerly giving the old woman a hug as he stood up. She hugged him back, and motioned for him to take the child up the stairs and put her into the big bed in the bedroom. "We'll show her where her bed will be later." Blaine turned to gather the sleeping girl in his arms, but Maggie stopped him with one more question.

"Blaine, we can't just keep calling her the girl, or the child. She needs a name." Blaine looked down at the sleeping angel and smiled gently, his heart full of a love he hadn't known until that very moment that he possessed.

"With hair like that? Her name is Ariel, Mags. It couldn't be anything less."

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Oh, and don't worry! Just because Kurt isn't in the picture yet, doesn't mean he isn't coming. Not in the next chapter though. That's just a fair warning. What are your opinions on Miss Maggie? I loved writing in that sweet, tough old lady. Anyway, the next chapter just needs to have a couple of parts re-written, then I can post it. GleekMom, who happens to be my beta as well as simply loving this story, knows more about the US legal system than I do, and has kindly given me a LOT of help where it comes to how to proceed. So if you don't know who she is, go look her up: GleekMom on here and Tumblr, DebraEllen on Twitter. Read her stories, and tell her Poti sent you! She'd love to hear from you all, I know it! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_So. Here is chapter 2. I promised my beta, GleekMom, I wouldn't publish a chapter until the next one was ready. So, yes, this means I've just finished chapter 3. Yay me!_**

_**Once chapter 4 is written and on it's way to her for betaing, I will be able to post chapter 3. This is my way of trying to keep the story going. I hope it works! It would be nice to be able to actually finish a story for a change! (I do apologise for that, BTW) I introduce a couple of new people in this chapter, although our dearest Kurt doesn't show up until chapter 3 (I hope you can wait that long!).**_

_**Love you all! And for everyone who reviewed and commented, thank you so very much! I know I didn't reply to everyone like I usually do, and for that, I'm sorry. There were just so MANY! I actually started crying when I opened my e-mails and read your reviews. The love and strength you guys give me keeps me writing every day. I don't always publish what I write, but I do try to get something down every single day. It's my way of connecting to all of you. **_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. **_

* * *

Blaine entered the hospital nervously, Maggie to his left, and Ariel walking hesitantly between them. He really wasn't sure he wanted to be here; the last time he'd been in the hospital was when his father had beaten the crap out of him, and he'd had to spend a month here. He prayed fervently that he wouldn't be recognised.

Maggie led the two youngsters to the nurses' desk, offering a friendly smile for the nurse on duty.

"Hello, Eleanor. How are you?" She offered, seeing the other woman's eyes light up when she recognised who it was.

"Well, bless me, it's Miss Maggie! I'm doing well, Mags! How are you?" The nurse smiled softly at the young man cuddling the little girl just behind Maggie. "Hi!"

"Ellie, this little girl needs to see a doctor. You know what I used to do… I'm asking to call in a favour." Ellie's eyes widened, but she nodded, and led the three to a back waiting room. It was quiet, with a couple of stuffed toys in the corner, and a few books on the little table for Ariel to look at.

"Would it be okay if I looked at your wrist, sweetie?" Ellie asked gently, but the girl pulled her hand away as though scared, and huddled shivering behind Blaine's legs. Ellie and Maggie exchanged knowing looks, and Blaine's heart began to race.

"Guys, I'm going to have to borrow Maggie for just a moment, okay? She'll be right back, I promise." Ellie advised them, and led Miss Maggie from the room. Blaine took the opportunity to speak with Ariel.

"Hey, hun. Look at me? Please?" He waited patiently until Ariel was looking at him. She wouldn't meet his eyes, and he saw a flash of shame in those beautiful blue eyes, as though she didn't want to disappoint him, but she believed she had. He gently tilted her chin up until her eyes met his. He smiled at her, the gentleness of his nature showing through.

"You should know, Ariel, that your wrist is broken. It's been broken for a long time, right?" He waited until she'd nodded. "And the nurse, and the doctor, all they want to do is help. It might hurt a little bit for them to set the bones, but when they do, you'll be able to use that hand again. Wouldn't that be good?" He waited again, until she nodded. "So why don't you put on the brave face I know you have, and let the doctor fix it, okay? Then you'll be able to do so many things!" Her little face looked trustingly up at him, and her head nodded, just a fraction, letting him know that she'd be willing to do it.

Blaine sighed, and slowly sank down onto the couch. Everything would be okay. It just had to be.

* * *

"Okay, Miss Maggie. What's going on?" Ellie led the way down the hall, to the small break room the nurses used between patients. Grabbing Maggie a small coffee, she handed it over, and then took one for herself, motioning Maggie to sit on the couch in the completely empty room. Maggie gave a small sigh, and began.

"The young man's name is Blaine. He's my grandnephew. He was in a bit of trouble, so his parents sent him to me, knowing I'd be able to help." Maggie lied smoothly. Ellie nodded, knowing a bit about Maggie's past, and that she would be able to help the boy.

"And the girl?" Ellie breathed, her voice soft as she watched the emotions play out over Maggie's features.

"Blaine found her. She was in an abandoned lot a few blocks from the café, and he brought her back to me. He's never been able to stand by and let a small child or an animal stay hurt. He always has to find a way to help them." Ellie nodded again, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I was wondering if you might be able to run a quick check with Alex from Child Protection and see if she has any missing children right now that fit Ariel's description." Ellie gave a huge smile.

"Ariel? That's probably the most fitting name I've seen in a long while! Sure, I'll check with Alex and see if there are any kids matching this one. In the meantime, let's get back and see if she'll even let us touch that wrist." Ellie led the way back to the room, and upon entering, found that Blaine had managed to get Ariel onto the white hospital bed. She sat there with huge eyes, clutching the tattered sock puppet to her chest, watching every movement the nurse made.

"Hey, Ariel. Do you think you might be able to be a really brave girl and let me look now?" Ellie murmured softly. She carefully walked to the child, stopping when she realised the girl was shivering. She looked to Blaine, silently pleading with him to help.

"Hey, sweetheart?" Ariel looked up at the young man, with tear filled eyes, clutching her sock puppet and her bad wrist with her good one. "It's okay to be scared, all right? But remember what I said. It will hurt a little bit now, but it will save you from hurting more when the bones mend the wrong way. You don't want them to be fixed wrong, do you?" She nodded her head, and tentatively stuck her hand out to the nurse.

"Thank you, Ariel." Ellie breathed, her practised fingers caressing the bones, making the young girl wince. "I'm sorry honey, I'll try to make this as quick as possible." Once she was finished examining the wrist, she made a couple of notes in a yellow file folder, and left, promising to be back soon.

Maggie and Blaine waited, each thinking their own thoughts, while Ariel sat stiffly on the little bed. Her hand continuously stroked the ratty sock puppet she held, an indicator of just how nervous she really was.

When Ellie returned, she brought someone else with her, a tall woman with long, coppery hair and a gentle smile. She looked over to Blaine, and for a second, he almost thought he saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. But then her attention focussed on Ariel, and his heart rate began to slow.

"Hi. My name is Alexandra. That's a really pretty sock puppet you have there." The woman approached the child cautiously, stopping a couple of feet away as Ariel began shivering again. Blaine reached toward her, and she scooted closer, getting as close as she could without getting off the hospital bed. Alexandra and Maggie exchanged a glance that Blaine couldn't decipher.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard for you to be here, but I need to ask you a couple of questions, okay?" When Ariel didn't respond, Alexandra pressed on. "I have a file here, and need to ask you a few questions, okay? All you have to do is respond by nodding your head up and down for yes, and back and forth for no. Is that acceptable?" The tiny child nodded her head, and Alex began asking questions. They started out as generic, and Alex tried to phrase them so the child could answer either yes or no to them.

When Alex got to the questions about family, and her parents, Ariel began shivering again. Everyone in the room noticed, as a fat tear began rolling down her face. At the mention of her father, the tiny girl gave a scream, her arms beginning to thrash around wildly as she tried to cope with her terror. Blaine attempted to put his arms around the girl, but nothing could soothe the child's fears.

Ellie raced from the room, coming back with a doctor and a syringe. The doctor jabbed the hysterical girl with the needle, sedating her. As her movements slowed, and eventually stopped, Blaine discovered his own tears falling from his eyes. He prayed that whatever was to become of this little girl, that she would eventually be all right.

"That should put her out for a little while," Ellie's voice was raw with emotion, even though she tried to hide the sympathy she felt for the child. She looked at Alexandra, pleading with her eyes to be gentle with the girl. Alex dashed off to check in with her supervisor, and to file a report with Franklin County Children's Services.

Blaine and Miss Maggie spoke in worried tones as they waited for the orthopedist to come in. When he arrived, they stood back as the doctor took his time examining Ariel's arm again, set the bones in the little girls' wrist, and applied a cast to the arm. When the cast came off, he advised them all, the arm should be as good as new. And then he left.

Alexandra checked in with Maggie and Blaine and to see if Ariel's sedative was wearing off. She told them she'd return with an investigator from The Office of Families and Children as soon as she arrived. Twenty minutes later, Alexandra came back with another worker, whom she introduced as Tara. She needed to speak with Ariel before she could make a determination of what to do with the child.

"You can't wake her," Blaine protested. "She'll wake up hurting, and she'll cry. Please don't," The young man looked as though he were about to cry too, and it broke the hearts of every person in the room. But Tara was adamant.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. But there are questions that I need to ask, and Ariel is the only person with the answers to those questions. At the very least I need to ask how her arm got broken. And we need to contact the police, to see if she's been reported as a missing child. Someone has to be looking for this beautiful little angel." Blaine looked down at the child, snuggled into his lap, and relented. It was mostly because he knew that if she had been abused, then the bastard who had hurt her could be hurting someone else, too. And the sooner they got any other children away from them, the better. He nudged the little girl, who rubbed her nose sleepily against his shoulder.

"Come on, sweetheart. I need you to wake up, just a little, okay? Someone here needs to ask you a question." Soft blue eyes blinked up at him, dozy and relaxed, and she smiled, a quiet little smile, and his heart fluttered in his chest. He well and truly had fallen for this child. Her attention was taken by the woman seated beside him, and a small spurt of jealousy tore through him.

"Hey there, beautiful girl. My name is Tara. I need to ask you about your home. Can you tell me where you live? Or maybe write it down?" She handed over a clipboard with a piece of blank paper, and a pen for the child to draw with. The girl held the pen loosely in her hand, as though it were completely foreign to her. She scratched the pen across the page, and seemed quite surprised that it made a mark. Her big eyes looked up at Blaine, and the social worker realised it was the first time she had ever held a pen. Shaking her head, she looked away.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I have to contact the police and check out Ariel in the missing person's reports. Someone has to be missing this child." And with that, Tara disappeared. Ariel continued making designs and marks on the paper, all the while snuggled close in Blaine's lap. Miss Maggie had seated herself on the other end of the couch, and smiled softly when Ariel held out the clipboard, showing her the drawing.

"It's beautiful, pumpkin." Ariel smiled widely at the pet name, and continued drawing, her little eyes drooping once more as the drugs continued flowing through her system. After another fifteen minutes, she was sound asleep once more, and Tara returned to the room, another document in her hand.

"Well, she has been reported missing, but not by who we would have thought." Miss Maggie frowned, and Blaine tried to blink the sleep from his eyes and pay attention. He was warm in the hospital here, and it was putting him to sleep, along with the child in his lap.

"The child's name is Gertrude Smith. Her father was an alcoholic, who disappeared around the same time. He was found dead almost seven days ago, his car wrapped around a tree. Her mother died almost five years ago, when the girl was a year old. She was reported missing ten days ago by a neighbour who saw her father get into the car, completely drunk, after shoving the child in the backseat. That was the last anyone saw of them, until you found her, Blaine."

Every soul in the room sat shocked. It was one thing to think about what had happened to the child, but to know that her father had willingly put her in danger by driving drunk, and then wrapped his car around a tree with her still in it. It was a miracle that she was still alive. Blaine cuddled her closer, almost to the point of waking her. She squirmed softly in sleep, and he relaxed his hold, just a bit. His mind couldn't process the fact that there had been a possibility that this little girl might not have lived. He blinked back tears once more. Miss Maggie stood then.

"I'm petitioning to become her foster parent, Alex, Tara. I know it's not usually how things are done, but this little girl needs me, and you both know that I've done this before. This is my official request. That child needs Blaine, and the only way she'll be able to stay with him is to be fostered with me." Her eyes found Alexandra's, a soft sheen of mist covering them. They smiled together, and Tara knew she would do whatever she had to in order to make this happen. After all, Maggie had been one of the most respected and loved foster parents in the area for many years after she retired from social work. Even after her second husband had passed, she had still requested to take in the unwanted, the unloved, and she would raise them to be amazing young people. That had been her gift for many years, and Tara was touched that she wanted to continue giving.

Tara nodded. "I'll need to call family resource to see if there's any paperwork that needs to be done before she goes home with you, but I'm sure there will be no problem with your being approved as an emergency placement. I'll be back in a minute," she told them and exited the room leaving the little family alone with Alexandra.

Alex cleared her throat nervously. They all looked at her, but she only had eyes for Blaine. "Blaine, I know you don't remember me, but… I remember you. I was one of the workers that came to see you in the hospital. That was, what? Six months ago, right?" Blaine's heart stopped. Alexandra recognised him? He stood quickly, jostling the child around, his eyes wide and terrified. He was still legally bound to his parents, at least for another couple of months. If she tried to make him go back…

"Wait! Relax Blaine, please. I didn't say this because I wanted you to go back! I'm… well, I'm just happy you're no longer in jeopardy. It was hard for me to see you go back to that home, especially after what happened. When your father had finished the mandatory counselling, and anger management courses, I could see it in his eyes that he hadn't really changed. He was a good liar, though, and managed to convince almost everyone else, including your mother. I tried going back to see you about a month after your return, but they'd said you'd run away from your boarding school." Blaine nodded, his wide eyes still watching every move the hospital social worker made. His heart felt like it was in his throat the entire time.

"Now, if I knew for sure you were Blaine Anderson, than I really should tell Tara so she could notify your parents." Blaine's breath hitched; this was it. "But Maggie here has told me that you are her grandnephew, and I'm willing to go along with that for now. So as far as anyone knows, I've not seen Blaine Anderson in months. I've met a Blaine Davis, though, who is an intelligent, kind, handsome young man, with few similarities to the abused young man from six months ago. Isn't that right, Mags?" She turned to look at Maggie, who nodded her head, a soft smile playing over her lips. Blaine realised it was true. He wasn't as badly off as he had been six months before. He had a place to stay, he had someone to look after, and he had his health. That was more than many people had, at any given time in their lives. He sighed, shooting the both of them a grateful smile.

Tara returned, hanging up her cell phone. "Everything's all set Maggie, we never actually closed your home, just put you on hold, so the placement's been approved and is already entered into the system. Tomorrow I'll file the affidavit with Judge Foster. You remember him, so I know we'll have no issues getting custody of her while we sort all this out. In the meantime, my supervisor has notified the police that she's been found." Blaine jumped, his arms tightening around the girl in his lap. "Don't worry," Alexandra soothed, raising her hand to advise him to stay seated. "She won't be taken away from you. She deserves all the love and patience you can give her, okay? She's had a bit of a hard life so far." He nodded softly.

"All right now, young man," Maggie said. "Ariel, which is what I plan on continuing to call the girl, because Gertrude is simply the worst name ever," And Maggie's eyes twinkled with mirth. "She needs to get home. She'll be waking up for real soon, and the best thing to do is have her in a safe, familiar place when she awakes. Let's go home." Turning to Alexandra and Tara, Maggie clasped the other women's hands, her face breaking into a beautiful smile. "Thank you, ladies. You know if you need anything from me, just ask, okay?" Alexandra and Tara both nodded and the newborn family of three made their way from the hospital.

* * *

_**So there you have it! A new family, a new friend, and a new lease on life for a couple of very special people. Feel free to bug me on Twitter or Tumblr or here to get me to keep writing this! Potikanda for everything! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**First thing to everyone out there: I am still alive, I promise! Secondly, I find myself trying to put more care and detail into these characters than into any prior fic I've written. I may have mentioned in one or two fics before that I am very empathic, able to put myself into the shoes of the people around me. However, this seems to me to be far more than that.**

**To me, Ariel represents one of the millions of abused kids around the world. And Blaine represents all the homeless kids, trying to live on the street, day by day. I know I can never accurately portray how these people survive, but a lot of them do, against insurmountable odds. To know that they keep living, when the world keeps pushing them down, makes me feel like my problems are a lot less difficult to deal with. **

**The daily struggle to find enough to eat. To have shelter from the elements. To have clothes on your back. To have people who love you. For me, knowing that I have all of these things makes me feel like the luckiest person alive. And knowing all of you, knowing that you actually look forward to the chapters I post, and the stories I write, makes me feel connected to each of you in a way I never thought possible. I want to thank you all for that. Without you, I am nothing.**

**As always, thanks to the lovely GleekMom for betaing. I don't know what I'd do without you, Deb.**

* * *

It had been a week since Ariel and Blaine had moved in with Miss Maggie. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. And Blaine was utterly exhausted.

Ariel had experienced nightmares every single night that she had been at Maggie's. Sometimes, they had been soothed quickly, a soft touch to her forehead or shoulder and she awoke, trembling, in his arms. Other times, it was as though she was trapped in them, her little body thrashing with the terror she felt as he tried desperately to wake her. Those nightmares left her weak and exhausted as well, and usually ended with her sobbing openly into his chest. Blaine wished he could cure her of those nightmares.

Blaine lay silently on the fold-away cot in the living room. His head spun with all of the questions he had answered over the past seven days. He reflected in the pre-dawn light, listening to the tiny girl who snored gently in the makeshift bed close by. He could hear her snuffle every so often, and wondered if the nightmares would come again.

As he wondered, he heard a whimper come from the small form on the bed, and he knew it was about to start. Sighing softly, he threw back the covers, ready to jump to her aid should she need him.

With a cry of fright, Ariel awoke, her body lurching upright in the bed, her terrified eyes seeking a source of comfort. Blaine rose swiftly, and sank down onto the bed beside the girl, his arms open to her. Tears formed in her eyes, and she scooted over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he gently smoothed back her sweaty hair.

"Blaine…" Blaine's heart gave a lurch, and he looked around to see if Ariel had woken Maggie. But Maggie's door was still closed, and he and Ariel were the only two in the room. He squeezed the child a bit more, then pulled back, his eyes searching the face of the girl before him. Her teary eyes looked up at him, and she repeated her very first word, barely a whisper.

"Blaine…"

* * *

"And she just looked up at me and said my name, Mags…" Blaine ended, his eyes peering closely at the girl seated in the booth. She was colouring, something that the little family was discovering she loved. Sami sang softly in her cage beside the girl. Ariel and Sami had become close friends, the little bird always able to pull a smile from the girl, no matter how she felt.

Blaine and Maggie stood at the counter of the café, Blaine chopping veggies and Maggie making sandwiches for lunch.

"She said it clear as day. You should have heard her!" Blaine was ecstatic. He now knew that Ariel _could_ speak, if she chose to. Just because she hadn't said anything since, didn't mean she couldn't. And he was going to be there to help her learn. Maggie just smiled at him, a bemused look on her face.

"You should see yourself, Blaine," Maggie answered, mirth in her voice. "I don't know who's happier, you or that little girl over there." Blaine answered with a quick smile back, his eyes once more looking over to the child who sat, whistling softly at the canary in the cage.

"You're right, Mags," Blaine murmured softly. "I've never been so happy. Exhausted, of course. She keeps me up all night sometimes, just worrying about her. But happy." Maggie reached up and placed her hand on Blaine's shoulder, seeing the soft tears forming in his eyes.

"The two of you, you belong together, you know. I've never seen two people who belong together as much as you two do. You need each other. For balance. She needs you to watch over and take care of her, and you need her to keep you young, and to remember that you're not that much older than she is." Maggie placed the sandwiches on a plate, and passed them to Blaine. "Here. Feed the child, and then take her upstairs for her nap. I'll be up once I'm finished cleaning up and giving directions down here."

Blaine grinned, and took the plate, meandering over to Ariel's side.

"Hello, pretty girl," Blaine beamed at the child, who in turn dazzled him with her smile back. "Are you ready for lunch? Do you think we can put the colours away for now?" Ariel nodded, quickly putting the crayons back in their box, and closing the book. Blaine had to marvel at how far she had come in a week.

When they had first introduced crayons to the girl, she had been incredibly reluctant to put them down. She had cried the first time they had had to take the crayons away, in order to get her to sleep. But once she realised they weren't being taken away permanently, she was much happier.

As Blaine watched the child eat, as well as eating his own sandwich, he went over the things she had learned over the last week. He had been able to teach her how to dress herself, her little fingers having trouble with buttons and zippers, but eventually getting the hang of them. He'd taught her how to use a knife and fork, the child-sized utensils bought especially for her, and fitting her tiny fingers perfectly.

He had also introduced her to cartoons, and she seemed to love Disney as much as he did. Now, every day when she woke up from her nap, they would sit together on the couch and watch another Disney movie. So far they had been able to watch Snow White, Dumbo, Cinderella, Toy Story, Fantasia, Aladdin, and today, they would be watching the Little Mermaid. Blaine was curious to see how the little girl would cope with seeing her namesake on the screen. As he watched, her little eyes began to droop, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she dozed off.

"You'd better get that child upstairs soon, Blaine, honey. Oh, and by the way, I have someone coming over a little later. They'll be here to help with Ariel. He's volunteering with the social services department this semester, and they thought he might be a good fit here, since he eventually wants to be a social service worker. He's going to be helping to get her ready for school in the fall." Blaine nodded to Maggie, not really paying attention, but focused more on the girl beside him.

"Hey, princess?" Blaine whispered, and Ariel's eyes opened just enough to look at him in confusion. "You ready for a nap?" The confusion cleared, and her tired little face smiled up at him as she nodded softly. Blaine grinned at her again, and stood, his hands reaching out for the girl. She stood on the seat, and clambered up into his arms, and he leaned over so she could grab Sami's cage. "You got her?" He whispered again, and she nodded once more, her little head tucked against his chest. Together, they made their way up to Maggie's little apartment.

Blaine tucked Ariel into Maggie's bed, after placing the little canary on the kitchen table. The first day that Ariel had had a nap, she hadn't wanted to leave the canary outside of the room, but they had quickly discovered that Sami enjoyed singing to Ariel, even when she was trying to sleep. So now Sami stayed in the kitchen until Ariel was done her nap.

Blaine wandered into the living room, and slowly lay down on the couch. He hadn't planned to fall asleep, but of course, that is exactly what happened.

* * *

Blaine awoke to the sensation of someone watching him. It had happened before, a couple of times, that Ariel had woken up before him, and had spent the time just looking at him. He still wasn't sure what she saw when she looked at him, but he didn't mind. The girl was curious, he supposed.

His eyes opened, just a bit, but instead of seeing the young girl with the cloud of red curls, he saw a young man sitting across from him. His first thought was that he was still dreaming. The boy was around his age, maybe a year older or so. His brown hair was styled elegantly back from his face, and his clothes were fashionable and neat. His eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen, and they reminded him of the ocean, ever changing from blue to green to grey and back again. His breath caught in his lungs, and he closed his eyes tightly, praying that this dream would never end.

"I saw you peeking at me, so there's no point in pretending to go back to sleep." Blaine's eyes opened again at the sound of the voice, his heart nearly stopping at the softness that he heard. This boy had a voice like an angel, and he _wasn't_ dreaming? Blaine sat up quickly, his head spinning slightly with vertigo.

The young man sat across from him in the recliner, a look of consternation on his face. He reached out a hand, slowly, as though in fear of startling Blaine. If Blaine had been more awake, he might have laughed at this gesture. Instead, all he could do was look at this young man. He was _beautiful_. He cleared his throat gently.

"Hi."

The young man smiled softly, his hand reaching out to shake Blaine's. Their fingers touched, and Blaine felt a thrill skip through his body, as though he had been electrocuted. The young man's smile faded a bit as he stared at their hands clasped together, and then his eyes returned to Blaine's.

"Hi." Blaine was completely mesmerised. He didn't even realise when Ariel came and sat beside him, at least not until she slipped a soft hand into his own, and he realised he was staring at the young man. He blushed and lowered his eyes, pulling the young girl into his lap in embarrassment.

"Well. You are beautiful, aren't you?" The young man's voice was high, but soft, and full of kindness and warmth. For a second, Blaine imagined he was saying that to him, but then he realised that he was saying it to Ariel.

"Her name is Ariel. Well, actually, it's Gertrude, but that's a rather unfortunate name to have, so we've been calling her Ariel." Blaine babbled, his face becoming more and more crimson with every word. "I'm… I'm Blaine. Blaine…. Davis." Ariel's arms had come around his neck, and she stared at him in wonder. He could bet she was wondering why he was stuttering; he never did that usually. Her eyes went from him to the young man and back again.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, Blaine Davis. And it's an honour to meet you, Miss Ariel." Kurt's face radiated a warmth and glow that Blaine found reassuring for some reason. "I'm here to help Ariel with a few things. Learning to speak, learning how to count and say the alphabet, and basically catch her up to the level of others her age, so that she can start school next fall." Ariel's eyes watched Kurt intently, and she clambered down from Blaine's lap. Blaine missed the soft warmth from the child, but was confused as to what she was doing.

Ariel wandered up to Kurt, her eyes watching his every movement. He stared back down at her, his lips pursed gently as he tried to assess what the girl wanted from him. They stared silently at each other for the better part of five minutes, and then Ariel held her hands up. It was clear from her actions she wanted Kurt to pick her up, but he sat there in a daze for a few moments.

Kurt had been around a lot of kids, mentoring and helping as best he could. He'd seen kids who were beaten, kids who had been prostituted by their parents, kids who had been neglected and abused. But he had never seen a child who had trusted as quickly as little Ariel did. For her to ask him to pick her up after knowing him for less than an hour was unheard of. And he really didn't know what to make of it.

"She'd like you to pick her up, Kurt," Blaine's voice startled Kurt back to the realisation that this child _trusted_ him. He slowly slid his hands around the girl's waist, and lifted her into his lap. Her blue eyes looked up at him trustingly, and his heart lurched. He had never had this type of reaction to a child, and it took him completely by surprise.

Blaine looked at the bemused look on Kurt's face, understanding instinctively that he was as bewitched by this little girl as Blaine was. He felt a small pang of jealousy, knowing that the little girl wouldn't have to depend on him quite so much anymore. It hurt his pride, but he also knew that he needed Kurt around, to help him figure out the stuff that he didn't understand. Like how she refused to take a bath or shower, only letting him wet her head in the sink. Or why she had pulled up every single plant by the roots in the little herb garden Maggie had planted behind the café.

"Kurt, would you like to stay and watch a movie with us? We're watching the Little Mermaid today." Kurt's beautiful eyes looked at Blaine, and again, he was hypnotised. They both were. Kurt nodded gently, a small smile playing over his lips, and he picked up the girl in his arms. He walked them over to the couch, and gingerly sat down beside Blaine. There was just enough room in the middle for Ariel in case she wanted to climb off of Kurt's lap.

Maggie finally put in an appearance just as mermaid Ariel was singing to the statue of Prince Eric in her hidden cave. She climbed up the stairs carefully, quietly, taking in the two men sitting watching the movie with the small girl nestled between them. Ariel's eyes had closed once more, her cloud of red curls leaning gently against Kurt's side, but they opened as soon as she heard the small chirp Sami gave, a huge grin covering her face before erupting into a large yawn. Blaine's laugh burst from his throat before he could stop it.

Every adult stopped at once. They had tried to avoid laughing too much around Ariel, just in case she thought they were laughing at her. They all watched her for a reaction, especially Blaine and Kurt. They were surprised by the reaction they got.

Ariel began laughing. Her delighted giggle began softly, her eyes watching Blaine's face as the mirth covered her face. Once she realised she wasn't going to get yelled at for laughing, a hardier laugh came out, and Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, huge smiles spreading across their faces.

Soon, they had all joined in, giggles from Kurt and Ariel, quiet chuckles from Maggie, and a full blown belly laugh from Blaine. After a few minutes they finally calmed down, and Ariel turned serious once more. Her attention turned back to the movie, sitting back down between the men, and taking their hands in each of her own.

Kurt watched the small hand in his, amazed at the trust and love in the tiny girl who had been abused. Blaine, on the other hand, watched Kurt. The urge to reach over and brush the small section of hair that had escaped the hairspray was overwhelming, and he found himself more than once shaking his head in incredulity.

Maggie watched both the men and the girl, and a sudden overwhelming sensation took her, so much so that she actually had to sit down with the force of it. Her head spun gently, and she could see a picture of the three of them, together, sitting on another couch, different but similar. The men were older, as was the child, and they were praising her for getting an award at school. The smiles were there, just for a second, and then everything faded…

* * *

"Maggie?" Blaine looked up quickly as he heard a thump from across the room. The blood drained from his face as he watched Maggie slide to the floor in slow motion. A clatter sounded as the cage dropped to the floor as well, and the three seated on the couch rushed forward to help the woman lying prone on the floor.

"Call 911!" Blaine's ashen face looked over the elderly woman, tears pooling in his eyes as he begged them to hurry, and for Maggie not to die.

Once the paramedics got there, Maggie had been declared stable, and they had removed her from the apartment. Blaine sat at the little table, his entire body shaking as he stressed about what to do. He wanted to be at the hospital with Maggie, but he couldn't leave Ariel at the apartment alone. His head found its way into his hands, and he began to weep silently.

"Hey." Blaine startled, his red-rimmed eyes looking up at the beautiful young man crouching beside him. "Maggie needs you. You should go. I'll stay here with Ariel. She'll be okay, I promise." Blaine wanted to shake his head, deny that he wanted to be here for Maggie, but all he could think about was that she was going to die and he would never be able to stay with Ariel. He needed to be there for her, because she was the closest thing he had to family now. He nodded, and Kurt's hand found its way to his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. Maggie's been around for a long time. She still has a few more years left in her. Believe in her, okay?" Kurt leaned forward, and pressed a gentle hug into Blaine's side. For just a moment, Blaine felt _home_, and then Kurt pulled away. He longed to just pull Kurt back in for a proper hug, to identify that lingering scent that transfixed him, something that smelled of vanilla, and jasmine, and somehow, car grease, all rolled in to one. Then Ariel moved to his side. Her little eyes looked up at him, a sadness there that Blaine found hard to look away from. He heard a single word, and it spurred his movements. It allowed him to reach down inside of himself and find the will to get to the hospital. It gave him hope and courage and a fierce desire to protect.

"Go."

* * *

**Truthfully, I cried when I wrote this. I'm not gonna lie. It was really hard to write, but I'm so glad I got through it. My next chapter is all set to be published, but as I said last time, I'm waiting until the next chapter is written before posting the most recent one. So Chapter 4 will be up once Chapter 5 is written. Thank you all so much for your patience, love and support. Love you all too. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello to everyone! I want to start off by apologising, yet again, for my serious lack of updates. I'm truly surprised and honored every single time I still get a review, wondering how the devil you guys keep reading, when I'm not holding up my end of the bargain? So, thank you so much, I appreciate every single**__** one of you.**_

_**Secondly, I have made my big move to Toronto, and am now here to stay! The first few days were a little tough, spent the night in a shelter, which was definitely difficult, but managed to find a place to call home, with a wonderful family who seem to be very observant and constantly trying to feed me! LOL I rent a room, which is all I need really, that and WiFi, so I am content in where I am right now. **_

_**Here is Chapter 4 of Stronger. As you all know, Maggie ended up in the hospital in the last chapter, and I bet you've been waiting to find out if she's okay! Well, here is your answer. And you know this means that Chapter 5 is all betaed, and ready to post, as soon as I write chapter 6. Fingers crossed I get it done soon! XD**_

_**Love you all. May each and every one of you find the things your heart desires.**_

* * *

"I'm looking for Maggie Marie Davis, she was brought in earlier?" Blaine's eyes shifted between the three nurses at the desk, his worry evident in his face as they watched him.

"And you are?" The nurse in charge asked softly, her eyes automatically scanning the clipboard in front of her as she waited for his response.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine… Davis, her grandson. Please, you have to tell me: Is she okay?" The nurse looked up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"She's all right, Mr. Davis. She's stable, and will be ready to see you soon. The doctor will let you know what's going on in a little while, okay?" Blaine nodded, the tension slowly fading from his shoulders as he realised he wouldn't be losing Maggie today.

"For now," one of the other nurses' took over, seeing how incredibly beat Blaine looked. "Why don't I take you to a private waiting room? You look bushed, and I'm sure you'd rather not sit with everyone else watching." Blaine nodded gratefully, only now realising he had tears of relief streaming down his cheeks. He followed the young nurse to the dimly lit room, plopping down on the leather couch with a deep sigh. The nurse handed him a box of tissues, and left.

* * *

It was dark. But Blaine wasn't afraid. There was a scent in the air. Something calming. He wasn't sure where he was. But that was okay too. He was safe. Warm. Comfortable.

He looked around, his eyes able to pick out pictures on the walls. Posters of Broadway musicals. Plays. A soft melody began playing in the background.

He stood, his body turning to allow him to keep looking around. He explored, seeing the baby grand piano that he plinked a couple of notes on. A veranda opened onto a gorgeous view of the park. He turned again.

The scent overwhelmed him once more. It was subtle, but intoxicating. Where did he know that smell from?

The music was louder, more insistent. The tune was familiar too. He remembered singing it a couple of times. It was the sound of Teenage Dream. He looked around, wondering where the music was coming from.

He looked back inside the room, where someone waited for him. Someone with soft brown hair. With dazzling blue eyes. With a smile that lit up a million lights.

As Blaine got closer, the smell became stronger. Vanilla. Jasmine. And just a hint of motor oil. Blaine sniffed deeply, aware of nothing but the other man….

* * *

"Blaine? Blaine Davis?" Blaine awoke to the sound of his phone chiming, the indicator showing he had a new voicemail. Well, that explained the sound of Teenage Dream in his dream. He sent the call to voicemail, and then looked up into the concerned eyes of the nurse who had shown him into the room. He smiled tiredly, and stood.

She showed him into a small room, where Maggie lay in a bed, hooked up to various machines. Her eyes were closed, but Blaine knew instinctively that she was awake. He walked over to her side, and gently took her hand.

"Blaine…" Maggie's eyes opened, and she smiled at him. "Hey, sweetheart…" She reached up and carefully wiped a tear from his cheek. He wasn't sure when he had started crying again, but he didn't even care anymore.

"Hi, Mags. How are you doing?" He asked quietly, leaning down to give her an incredibly gentle hug. She hugged back, but all Blaine could think of was how weak she seemed compared to before.

"I'll be all right, young man. Don't you worry about me. Tell me now, what did you think of young Kurt, huh? I think he'll do a wonderful job with Ariel." Maggie looked away from Blaine's concerned face, picking absently at the blanket spread over her.

"Maggie. I don't want to talk about Kurt. I want to talk about you!" Blaine protested, sinking to the chair beside the bed, as he grasped the hand of the woman beside him. "What happened? Please, tell me!"

"The doctor says I'm going to be fine, dear. I just… well, I just passed out. Too much stress on my heart, he said. It went into overdrive and I fell. That's all. You don't have to worry so much about me, you know." Maggie smiled though, her eyes lighting up as she surveyed Blaine's face.

"You like him, though, don't you Blaine?" Blaine's eyes drifted to Maggie's, and he felt his cheeks heat up in betrayal. She laughed softly. "That's what I thought. I've known Kurt for years, and I've always wanted to play matchmaker for him." Blaine's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"He's a very nice guy, but what on Earth makes you think he would be interested in me?" Blaine protested again, his heart heavy in his chest. "I'm no one special. He's an incredible person. So kind, and gentle. You should have seen him with Ariel, Maggie. He fell in love with her almost as fast as I did!" Maggie studied Blaine's face, her concern showing through.

"I don't know why you say you're no one special, Blaine. I've been around for a long time, and I've never met a single person I didn't think was special. And you," she reached forward and tweaked his nose gently. "You are more special than you know. You love that little girl better than any one I've ever seen. And I'm betting Kurt can see it. I know I can, as can most others who've met you. You are incredibly special, Blaine. I just wish I could help you see that." Maggie sighed softly, and her hands relaxed under Blaine's. Blaine realised she was drifting off and smiled, placing her hand back on the bed beside her. He leaned forward, and softly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning, Mags. Sweet dreams. I love you." A gentle smile crossed Maggie's face as she relaxed in sleep, and Blaine silently made his way from the room. He pulled out his phone, and when he dialed his voicemail, he heard Kurt's melodious voice emanating from the speakers:

"Hey, Blaine. It's Kurt. Well, I guess you figured that out already. I just wanted to leave you a message since Ariel and I are no longer at Maggie's house. I thought we needed something to take our minds off of things, and my dad needed me to help him at the shop. As soon as I told him about Ariel, he begged me to bring her along, so we're at Hummel Tires and Lube, over on Main Street. Don't worry, we've had dinner. Carole, my stepmom, is an amazing cook. Come over as soon as you are done at the hospital, okay? We'd both like to know what's going on with Maggie. Thanks. Talk to you soon."

Blaine hung up the phone, and sighed softly. It was nearing midnight. Hummel Tires and Lube would have been closed hours ago. Now how was he supposed to find Ariel? Kurt hadn't left a number whereto call him back, and Blaine's very basic phone package didn't include caller ID.

As he headed toward the bus stop, he realised that none of the busses would be running either. It was too late at night. He stopped in the middle of the street, looking forlornly down at his phone. A car pulled up beside him and honked, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. He backed away quickly, until Kurt's welcome form stepped up from the driver's side.

"Blaine? Are you all right? Is Maggie? Tell me what happened?" Kurt rushed around the car to Blaine's side, his hands hovering inches from Blaine's arms. Kurt looked frantic, and Blaine had half a mind to feel amused at it all. Instead, he shook his head softly, and his eyes darted to the empty backseat of Kurt's car.

"Oh, God…" Kurt paled, expecting the worst. He pulled Blaine in for a hug, before Blaine realised what Kurt must have thought.

"No, no." Blaine pulled back, laughing slightly at his own blunder. "Maggie is going to be fine, according to the doctor. I was just dazed. It's almost midnight, I'm exhausted, and I had no idea how to find you. And here you are, pulling up like my very own guardian angel. I've been worried about Ariel. Where is she?" Blaine's plaintive voice cut through Kurt's near desire to strangle the man for making him believe Maggie was gone.

"She's fine, of course." Kurt emphasised. "She's spending the night at my Dad's house. Sleeping in my old bed, actually. Carole and Dad fell in love with her at first sight. That seems to be the way it goes with us. We all care so deeply. So… quickly." Kurt blushed and turned away, making his way back to the driver's side. "Get in, and I'll bring you to her."

When Blaine and Kurt arrived at the Hummels', most of the lights were off. The front porch light was on, and when they walked into the front room, Blaine noticed there was a night light in the hallway. He looked around the house, the shadows comforting rather than fearsome. This house was lived in. Loved in. And Blaine was as much a stranger here as anywhere else he had been in his life.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him, and together they made their way down the hall toward the back of the house. Peering into the little room at the end, Blaine was relieved to see Ariel sound asleep in the oversized bed, her little arms wrapped around a huge stuffed llama. Blaine smiled at the exhausted little girl, then sighed softly.

Kurt and Blaine backed out of the room once more, Kurt leading the way back to the front room. Kurt motioned to the couch, so Blaine sat on one end while Kurt walked into the kitchen to make a couple of cups of hot chocolate. When he brought them back for himself and Blaine, he couldn't help but notice the morose look on Blaine's face.

"Want to tell me about it?" Kurt asked softly, seating himself beside Blaine. He handed over the cup with more marshmallows in it. Blaine smiled as he picked out one of the sweet treats and popped it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he looked up to see Kurt's honest face looking back at him. Suddenly, his mouth went dry and he took a sip of his hot chocolate, burning his tongue in the process. Kurt simply waited for Blaine to be ready. After about five minutes of simply sitting there, enjoying each other's company, Blaine finally spoke.

"I'm not really her grandson, Kurt. I wish to God I was, because that would make things so much easier. I would have had a place to escape to, sometimes." Kurt blinked, but allowed Blaine to continue at his own pace. After a moment, he continued.

"I grew up in a house quite a bit bigger than yours, Kurt. But a lot less comfortable. I had things, lots of things. Toys, clothes, that sort of thing. But all I ever really wanted was for my dad to love me. My mom, she tried to make up for it. She would always come to my piano recitals, or my dance recitals, or my singing competitions. My dad, though, he wouldn't have anything to do with it. With me. I don't know, maybe if I hadn't turned out to be gay I would have been less of a disappointment to him." Blaine heard Kurt draw a deep breath, and nodded softly.

"Yeah. I'm gay. I came out during a fight with my father a few months ago. When my dad found out, he went ballistic. He told me he didn't want a little fucking faggot in his house, and proceeded to beat the living shit out of me. I ended up in the hospital for over a month. My mom tried to protect me. Sent me back to school to board at Dalton. Dalton Academy, do you know it?"

Kurt nodded gently."I almost went there, when a bully threatened to kill me in junior year. I ended up staying at McKinley because the tuition for Dalton was just too steep. We competed against them for Glee club a couple of years in a row. I actually have friends in college that went to Dalton." Kurt reached over and placed his hand over Blaine's in sympathy. Blaine looked up from his hot chocolate, surprised to see the sad tears pooling in Kurt's eyes. He turned his own hand over, and gently clasped the taller man's fingers with his own.

"Well, my dad went to an anger management class. He excelled, of course. Passed with flying colours. He was always an amazing liar. When I refused to come home the first weekend after I got out of the hospital, he threw a fit. Not that anyone other than my mom and I got to experience it though. I was on the phone with him, and mom was in the same room. She begged and pleaded with him to let me stay for the weekend, but he outright refused. He told me that if I weren't going to come back to the house, he would see to it my 'faggoty' ways would never be seen by anyone again." Blaine blinked back tears as he relived the most difficult decision he had ever made.

"I told him he was wrong. He hit the roof when I tried to explain that I wasn't some twisted freak of nature; that I was still the little boy who had sat so carefully beside him during the opera, who had done every single sport in school to try to get him to love me, to make him even _see_ me. He wouldn't listen."

Blaine's shuddering sobs began to get louder, and Kurt shuffled closer, his arms finding their way around the young man who sat, so vulnerable and so utterly _devastated_ before him. It was all he could do not to lean forward and kiss him, make him realise just how incredibly wonderful he truly was. But Kurt remained silent. He held Blaine while he cried, his own tears coursing over his cheeks as he wept for the loss of Blaine's youth.

"I ran that weekend. I figured that my dad would be true to his word, and would find a way to kill me. So, I left. I never got in contact with any of my friends from Dalton. I didn't contact my mother, or any of my relatives. I wandered the streets for so long I didn't have much memory of who I was anymore, let alone the reason I ran." Blaine took a deep breath, his self-control coming back as he wound down from his explanation.

"Then I met Maggie. I had been begging outside of her café for almost an hour when she found me. It had been days since I had eaten anything, and although I was hungry, I had been able to get water into me, so I wasn't dehydrated. That would have been worse, I think." Kurt nodded at Blaine, silently asking him to continue.

"She brought me into the café, gave me half a sandwich, and told me to stay put. I was so hungry I didn't even think to question it. I just sat there and ate. I stayed put, like I was told. She must have known my body would rebel, though, because most of that sandwich came right back up after I'd eaten. She was ready with a bucket, and a cool wash cloth for the back of my neck. She led me upstairs to her little apartment and made me bunk down on the couch. I was so sick I could barely see straight, let alone think. I'm so grateful I found her, Kurt. I'd be dead without her." Blaine's haunted eyes found Kurt's once more, and then he looked away in embarrassment.

"She took me in, looked after me, and when I was well enough to leave, she told me that I could depend on her, at anytime, for anything. She gave me hope that there was still kindness left in the world, Kurt. Especially after having been through so much pain and shame. That's why I brought Ariel to her when I found the little girl. Ariel is… _was_… me. I was where she was, and no one should ever have to feel that kind of loneliness. That sort of abandonment. Maggie saved my life. And I'm certain she saved Ariel's too." Blaine sighed again, his half-closed eyes searching the bottom of his mug for the last dregs of hot chocolate. Kurt's arms were still around him, and Blaine inhaled the comforting smell of Kurt, that he'd remembered so vividly in his dream.

Kurt pulled the mug from Blaine's hands, putting it on the coffee table, and pulled the younger man closer. They sat together for minutes, or hours, just enjoying the comfort of being together. When Kurt finally felt Blaine's head resting on his shoulder, and the tiny puffs of warm breath on his neck, he realised that Blaine had fallen asleep. He shifted very carefully, laying himself down on his back, and pulling Blaine gently down with him. He pulled the thin blanket off the back of the couch, and, ignoring the slight twinge of the broken couch spring digging into his back, Kurt fell asleep, holding Blaine tightly against him.

* * *

_**So... what do you think? Believe it or not, I actually found Miss Maggie here in Toronto! My landlady, Lillian, is just like her! I write a story with a character, and I meet that person in my life a few months later. Go Figure! Guess fate has a way of telling you who you need and don't need in your life. So glad I got the chance to meet her!**_

_**Anyway, enough rambling on my part. Reviews=Love**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I wanna apologise, yet again, for the fact that I haven't updated as often as I would like. Yes, life is getting in the way, but truthfully, I just can't seem to focus as much anymore. But I am trying, and that's gotta mean something, right? I also just got all four of my wisdom teeth pulled, less than a week ago, and the pain is still as strong as it was when I first got them pulled. It sucks, but I'm healing, slowly but surely.**_

_**I also want to thank every single person who has reviewed, favourited, liked, or recced this and any of my other fics. Remember, I do this more for you guys, than for myself. I really also want to thank iliveforGlee111, who has reviewed everything I've ever posted on here, at least I think so. Thank you so much Jackie! I love to write, and I especially love Klaine, but you guys are the ones who keep me going, keep me wanting to write, when all I want to do is lay down and die. Figuratively, of course. Although, since I had my wisdom teeth out...**_

_**Never mind. Thank you ALL, especially GleekMom, my beta, who keeps me happy by sending me chapters to beta for her too! Oh, and if anyone needs a beta out there, please, feel free to ask me! I'm more than happy to help, and can usually get it done and back to you within a few hours. My email is ocean underscore 69 at hotmail dot com. Or Potikanda on twitter or tumblr, although I haven't been on tumblr in a dog's age, and twitter doesn't come straight to my phone. Anyway, here is chapter 5. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Blaine was warm. Not too warm, like a freshly drawn bath, but comfortably warm. Contented warm. He snuggled closer to the warmth, his nose seeking out the delicious scent beneath him. As he rubbed his nose lightly along the softness, he realised it was skin. His eyes flew open in surprise.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Kurt's amused chuckle had Blaine's face flaming red in seconds, as the younger man all but leapt back in alarm, and off of Kurt.

"Ooof," Kurt clutched his ribs where Blaine had accidentally elbowed him, and ruefully looked up at the other man. "Remind me not to wake you up so quickly next time," Kurt's laugh was infectious, and soon they had both collapsed into giggles. Once he had caught his breath, Blaine looked around the room.

Kurt's living room opened up onto the dining room, and a gorgeous wooden table, around which sat three people, all staring at them and smiling. One of those people was Ariel, and Blaine quickly jumped up to give the girl a giant hug. Kurt stood more slowly, and provided introductions.

"Blaine, I'd like you to meet my Dad, Burt. And this wonderful woman, is my step-mom, Carole. Watch out for her, she feeds people she likes," Kurt winked at Blaine, then laughed as Carole huffed quietly and elbowed him in the ribs. Blaine laughed while Kurt once again massaged his ribs, smiling all the while.

"Oh, you." Carole broke into a huge grin as she studied Blaine. "Now you, young man, look like someone who could eat. Am I right?" She chuckled gently as Blaine's stomach growled, providing her answer.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, his face once more turning pink with embarrassment. "I didn't really have a chance to eat anything yesterday before Maggie went to the hospital, and obviously I haven't had anything since…"

"Which is why you are going to sit down right here and enjoy some breakfast, honey," Carole's smile was genuine, if a little concerned, and she motioned to the spot for Blaine to sit. It was right between Burt and Ariel, with Kurt demurely sitting down directly across from him, peeling a grapefruit.

Blaine's heart raced. Who were these people? Why on earth were they treating him so nicely? Didn't they know who he was? Didn't they know he was a freak? Ariel reached her hand over to him, curling her tiny fingers around his own. It gave him a tiny sense of control, and he gently squeezed back.

"So, Blaine. Were you comfortable enough on the couch?" Burt's rough voice asked, a tinge of amusement underlying the threatening tone. Blaine's heart leapt, and Kurt's face pinked ever so slightly.

"Dad, I told you before, nothing happened." Kurt's voice had risen, making him sound almost squeaky as he defended himself.

"I know that, Kurt. But that's not what I asked. I asked Blaine, here," He stared pointedly at Blaine, whose heart threatened to jump out of his chest. "…if he was _comfortable_." Carole stood to the side, carefully watching, trying her best to keep her composure, while Kurt looked up at Blaine, apology in his eyes. Even Ariel was watching him, so Blaine put on his most charming smile.

"Comfortable, sir? Actually, I was. _Very_ comfortable. But if you're asking, sir, if I think it will happen again? Sir, I simply don't think so." Burt, Carole and Kurt all stopped, staring at Blaine incredulously.

"And why not?" Carole's voice was sharp, demanding. It made Blaine very nervous, hoping his reason was good enough.

"Because. I think Kurt is simply out of my league." Blaine shrugged, and grabbed a piece of toast from the small platter it lay on. As he buttered it swiftly, Carole and Burt exchanged glances, while Kurt simply stared at him.

"You think you're better than my son?" Burt's angry voice rose, and he began to stand. Blaine's eyes popped open, and he immediately backtracked.

"No! No, Sir. That's n-not what I t-think at all!" Blaine stammered, his throat closing swiftly as he realised his mistake. "W-what I meant, was I think K-kurt is way beyond me! I mean," and Blaine flushed madly, harsh tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "I mean, that Kurt is incredible. Amazing. Wonderful." Kurt's eyes looked over at Blaine, shocked at the words that were flowing from the lips of a man he had barely known twenty-four hours. Blaine continued, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Why would someone as amazing as Kurt ever be interested in a nobody like me? I'm a freak. A loser. No one would ever be interested. I'm nothing." Blaine's eyes overflowed, and he stared down at his plate in abject misery. Carole, Burt and Kurt all stared in shock at the young man who had been broken so badly. But Ariel leaned forward, and placed her head against Blaine's arm, and he slowly reached his arm around her, cuddling her close.

"Oh, honey. Do you really believe all of that?" Carole whispered, her hands clutching around the tea towel she held in her hands. Burt rose from his spot, and he and Carole converged on Blaine's seat. Blaine's eyes became very big, his breathing increasing rapidly. All he could think of was the last time his father had gotten within punching distance of him.

"_Boy, you come here, right now!" Blaine's heart hammered in his throat as he dashed away from the table, darting around his mother in a frantic race to escape the death glare he was getting from his father. There was no way he was going to let his dad get his hands on him, not this time._

"_If you want to make it easier on yourself, son, you'd better man up and get your ass over here. Fuck!" Blaine's father swore as he caught his hip on the edge of the table, trying to make a grab for Blaine's sleeve. Blaine watched his father's bloodshot eyes; they were the windows that telegraphed his father's every move. _

"_You little faggot, when I get my hands on you…" Blaine rabbited from the room, managing to make it all the way upstairs and to his bedroom, slamming the light-weight door behind him. His heart trip-hammered in his chest as he tried to think of what he could wedge under the handle to stop the Colonel from getting in. His desk chair!_

_But before he could wedge the furniture safely against the door, it flung open, and there stood all six feet seven inches and two hundred thirty pounds of angry father. Blaine flinched violently as the door punctured a hole in the drywall behind it. _

"_No, Dad, think about what you're doing… Please…" Blaine pled with his father, turning towards the window, intent on jumping out if need be. _

"_You'll look at me when I hit you, god damn little bastard!" Blaine could feel the hands on his shoulders as he was pulled back from the window, and then pain exploded everywhere…_

Blaine could feel meaty hands on his shoulders again, bringing everything back to vivid life. He let out a scream, shrugging the hands off, and darting away from Burt, who had tried to comfort the poor young man. As they watched, Blaine recovered, realising what he had done. The tears filled his eyes and he shook his head once more, backing away from the little family.

"I… I can't…" Blaine stammered, barely able to see through the fat tears that welled up and overflowed, streaming down his face. He choked back a sob, flinching back once more when Kurt tried to reach forward to hold him. Turning, he fled out the back door, running as fast as he could.

He was gone before anyone had time to stop him.

* * *

Blaine ran, his heart thundering in his chest as he exceeded his limits and kept pushing further. By the time he finally stopped running, he was miles from the Hummel house, and he simply couldn't run any longer. He found a tall tree in a deserted park and flung himself facedown at the base. His breathing was shallow, and he had to force himself to slow it down before he hyperventilated.

His sobs overcame him, and he lost track of all time, pouring his anguish out.

* * *

Kurt stopped the car, his eyes spying the prostrate form on the ground under the tree. He had been searching for three hours for the boy who had run from him, and he was desperate to make sure Blaine was okay. But as he watched the young man curled up on himself below the branches, he wondered if Blaine would ever realise just how strong he was. He very slowly made his way closer, stopping silently a few paces away.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, eyeing the young man as though he was afraid he would jump up and start running again. Blaine lifted his red-rimmed eyes from his arm, blinking a bit at the obscene sunlight shining down on the two of them. His heart lurched, and he made to stand, getting ready to run again.

"Wait! Blaine, please," Kurt cried, his hand reaching out to comfort the other man. "I… I don't want you to run again. Please," A single tear slid down his cheek, and he knelt in front of Blaine, who cowered away, closer to the tree. Kurt sat down on the ground, folding his long legs beneath him, not trying to get closer anymore, just trying to provide comfort.

"People called me a freak for a long time," Kurt explained quietly, his eyes looking downward, as he picked absently at a blade of grass. Blaine stopped cowering, and went still, listening.

"I still get called names. Lady face, twinkle tush, Porcelain. Actually, the same person calls me all of those." Kurt smiled softly, as though enjoying a private joke. Blaine wondered how he could be so calm.

"I can't let it bother me, Blaine. I'm not a freak. I'm not some kind of delinquent just because I'm gay, you know. I'm just… me." Kurt took a second to look at Blaine, who wiped his eyes gently with his sleeve and continued staring at Kurt. Good, Kurt thought to himself. Maybe I'm getting through to him.

"The world is full of people who are going to tell you you aren't good enough, Blaine. People who will try to hurt you if they can." Blaine flinched; Kurt realised that this is the crux of the problem.

"But you're not a freak either, Blaine. No matter what anyone else thinks. What you are, is a bit lost, a bit lonely, and a lot scared. I know what that's like." Blaine snorted at that comment, and Kurt smiled softly, chancing a look at him.

"No, it's true. I've spent most of my life trying not to conform to the world's expectations of me, and it's been difficult. When I wanted to play with dolls as a kid, my dad bought me GI Joe's. When I explained I wanted Barbie's, like my friend Anna had, my dad threw a fit. But my mom was there, to explain that she was not going to stunt my emotional growth by trying to make me someone I'm not. So I got my dolls. And my dad learned a lesson that day. He learned how to be tolerant, and since then, he has been nothing but supportive." Kurt smiled over at Blaine, whose face was still a blotchy mess.

"W-what happened to your mom?" Blaine whispered softly, causing Kurt to listen very carefully to hear him.

"She died when I was eight." Kurt looked up again as a small gasp came from the broken boy beside him. "It's still hard to be without her, and I miss her every day, but I'm so glad I have Dad. And now I have Carole and Finn too, and I love them and they love me, very much." He held out his hand to Blaine, scooting closer very slowly, giving Blaine time to back away if he was too close.

"Finn?" Blaine whispered again, allowing Kurt to slip in beside him, and allowing him also to very gently hold his hand. Kurt nodded, a small smile once more blooming on his face.

"My step-brother. A nice guy, even if he is a bit of a goofball. I actually had a huge crush on him my freshman year." Blaine's eyes blinked up at Kurt, and Kurt pinked very slightly. "He wasn't my brother then. I didn't introduce him and Carole to my dad until parent teacher interviews in sophomore year. You should have seen the fit he threw when he found out he had to share a bedroom with me when he and Carole moved in. He even called me the f-word." Blaine's eyes went very wide, and he grasped at Kurt's hand, clutching it for all he was worth.

"It was all right eventually though. He learned how to be tolerant, and although we aren't as close as brothers who've been raised together, we're still pretty close. It helps that he's dating my best friend, Rachel Berry."

As Kurt continued talking, Blaine listened, his heart and soul pouring into this bright, amazing man beside him. How? How was he able to overcome all of the difficult things he'd had to go through? And how did it not break him, like it did Blaine? Blaine's thoughts returned to the present as he heard Kurt mention his name.

"Would you be okay with going back now, Blaine? You didn't eat anything before you left, and I'd love to make you some of my mom's old fashioned chicken soup, if you'd like it." Kurt's soft voice mesmerised Blaine and as Kurt stood, so did Blaine, wiping off the dirt from his pant legs and rear.

"Are your parents really mad at me?" Blaine asked in an incredibly small voice. His eyes focused on the ground and he could feel the tears well up again. Kurt returned his hand to Blaine's, squeezing gently.

"Dad and Carol are just worried about you, Blaine. The same as I am. And I bet Ariel is too." Blaine's eyes opened wide in panic. He'd left Ariel alone! He hadn't even thought of her when he left. How _could_ he? He felt like he was a terrible person.

"Hey, now. None of that," Kurt gently lifted Blaine's chin, staring into those deep hazel eyes. As Blaine returned the gaze, Kurt could feel something click inside of him, somewhere deep, and he knew that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He blinked, trying to focus his thoughts on Blaine once more.

"I know what you're thinking, Blaine. But you didn't abandon her, I promise. You were scared, and when you get scared, you run. It's fine. Dad probably took her to the shop. I was about her age when I started helping him there too. She'll be all right." Kurt gently led Blaine to the car, making sure he was comfortable in the front seat before striding to his own side. As he slid in, he noticed Blaine's eyes drooping slightly. He smiled softly to himself.

Maybe he could get Blaine to cuddle on the couch with him again. It didn't look like it would take much to have Blaine fall asleep on him again. And Kurt was more than happy to let that happen.

* * *

**_So? Did I do all right? Let me know!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi Everyone! Welcome back once more!**_

_**Not much to say in this A/N, although a huge, huge thank you to my Beta GleekMom, who knows more about US laws than I do. Being Canadian makes it a bit more difficult to make the story believeable, so she's been helping with getting it right! Much love to you, my dear! **_

_**Once again, if I haven't told you all yet that I love you, well, I do! You guys are all amazing, and I'm sending out virtual hugs to you all!**_

* * *

The sweet sound of a child's laughter bubbled up from the front door, waking Blaine from his half doze. He looked up from the couch, where he had fallen after the incredible soup Kurt had made, and watched Ariel walk through the door, chuckling together with Burt Hummel. He made a small, sleepy smile.

"Hi, you guys," Kurt called from the kitchen, popping his head in long enough to note that it was Burt and Ariel. "Are you hungry?" Burt's stomach gave a very loud growl, and Ariel burst into giggles again. Burt rubbed his stomach ruefully.

"Apparently, I am. This little cutie managed to laugh every single time my tummy growled all the way home. Then we both had to laugh, just before coming through the door, because her tummy growled right back at mine!" He and Ariel burst into another round of laughter, while Blaine slowly got up from the couch. He wandered over to the kitchen, taking deep breaths while trying to figure out what Kurt had going on the pot on the stove. Whatever it was, it made his mouth water.

"Good, because supper is almost done. Do you know if Carole or Finn will be joining us tonight?" Kurt asked, returning to the kitchen to give the food another quick stir. Smiling gently at Blaine, he lifted the lid to show Blaine the stir-fry he had thrown together. It looked to Blaine like the absolute best stir-fry he had ever seen.

"Carole is working until midnight, but I think Finn will be home soon." Burt offered, and went to sit in his easy chair in the living room, flipping on the Buckeyes game. Ariel stared at Kurt and Blaine for a couple of seconds, then wandered after Burt, seating herself delicately on the edge of the couch, while Burt started explaining the game to her.

"She'd better watch herself," Kurt snickered softly, watching Burt's animated gestures. "Or she's going to become a football fan too!" Blaine smiled, watching the girl as she tried to understand the difference between the coloured flags, of which a yellow had just been thrown.

"That means there was a penalty," Burt was explaining. "And if there is a red flag, it means that the play is being challenged by one of the coaches…" Ariel sat transfixed, watching as Burt explained all the rules.

At that moment, a huge young man came bounding through the front door, dropping his backpack at the door, and flung himself with practised ease onto the couch. He unsettled Ariel, who bounced off in fright and clambered up Burt's legs to perch warily in his lap.

"Finn, could you please try not to scare the living daylights out of my young friend?" Kurt asked icily, and Finn's eyes popped up over the back of the couch as he sat back up, then looked around at the youngster still seated carefully on Burt.

"Who…? What's going on?" Finn's mouth kept opening and closing, giving Blaine the impression of a perch he had caught once when he had gone fishing with his dad as a kid. Actually, his wide eyes didn't help the situation either, and Blaine had to stifle a laugh behind a small cough.

Burt sighed and slid his arm around the frightened young girl in his lap. "Don't you mind Finn, Ariel. He's a nice guy, just a bit… awkward, sometimes. He won't hurt you, I promise. As for you, young man," Burt glared at Finn, but he held a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "You need to stop flopping down on that couch like you do. One of these days, you really are going to break it." Finn grinned sheepishly; it was an argument they'd had ever since Finn and Carole had moved in. Finn certainly wasn't gentle with his things.

"But who _is_ that?" Finn asked tentatively, sliding his feet back to the floor and sitting forward on the edge of the couch, much like Ariel had done earlier. "And who's in the kitchen with Kurt?" Blaine pinked slightly; he hadn't known that Finn had seen him at all. Apparently Finn wasn't as oblivious as he'd first appeared.

"This here is Ariel, Finn," Burt replied softly, lowering the leg rest of the easy chair to the floor, allowing the girl to clamber down if she wanted to, but not forcing her to. "And over there, that's Blaine." He pointed to Blaine, who had followed Kurt from the kitchen and stood slightly behind him. Blaine was actually a bit afraid of the jock, who towered over him as he lumbered forward with a goofy smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, man!" Blaine blinked at the outstretched hand, looking back and forth between Finn's face and his hand, as though he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Finn's face fell a bit, and he turned a confused look to Kurt. After a few seconds Blaine's training kicked in, and he clasped Finn's hand firmly, ready to yank his fingers away if Finn tried to squeeze the life out of them. But instead, Finn shook his hand politely, and released it. Blaine tried hard not to breathe a sigh of relief as he managed to get his hand back in one piece.

Finn turned back to Ariel, smiling gently. "Hey there. I'm sorry I bounced you off the couch, Ariel. If you had weighed any less, you might have gone all the way to the ceiling!" He knelt down, and Blaine's protective streak tried to assert itself, causing him to take a step forward towards the shy little girl. But Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm, and shook his head slightly; Ariel would be safe.

Ariel slowly slid down from Burt's lap, her head bobbing back and forth slightly as she tried to figure out Finn. Finn sat back on his heels, watching the little girl step close to him, but trying not to make any sudden movements, or do anything that might scare her. Since he was kneeling, their heads were at the same height, and Blaine could see the slight trembling in his hands as he tried to hold still.

"Finn's never met a little girl before, Ariel. He's a bit nervous." Ariel raised her eyes to Kurt, who had spoken, incredulity written all over her face. Finn smiled, his slightly off centre smile rendering him endearing, rather than threatening. Ariel looked back at Finn, who swallowed nervously.

"He's right, you know." Finn croaked, clearing his throat carefully before continuing. "I've never met a little girl before, especially not one so pretty. I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I'm just not used to being around very little girls. Sometimes," He whispered conspiratorially. "I act like a big moose! All lumbering and falling over everything, and very clumsy!" He grinned again, and Ariel giggled softly, her face changing to delight as she imagined Finn as a moose.

"Now," Finn asked carefully, to everyone in the room. "I came home specifically to watch the Buckeyes kick some… uh, tail." He caught himself before swearing in front of the little girl. "Can we go back to doing that, please?" Ariel clapped her hands, and took a place on one side of the couch, leaving enough room for Finn on the other side, who gingerly sat down. Then Burt sat, and that was that; Ariel had met Finn.

Kurt returned to the kitchen with Blaine, who watched as the young man completed the delicious smelling stir-fry, along with a pot of sticky rice.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay in there, Kurt?" Blaine asked, his eyes flickering back and forth from what Kurt was doing and the doorway to the living room. Kurt slid in beside Blaine, reached around him, and slipped a serving spoon from the jug containing those utensils that was conveniently behind Blaine. As he pulled away, he looked deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"She'll be just fine, Blaine." Kurt whispered softly, lingering where he was for just a moment, before turning back to the rice. Blaine's face lit up like it was Christmas, even as his cheeks turned what he was sure was a humiliating shade of pink. Was Kurt flirting with him? Should he flirt back? What if he wasn't? What if Kurt was just trying to be reassuring? Blaine felt his enthusiasm, which had burned incredibly brightly a second ago, begin to waiver. His heart stopped pounding as hard, and his face fell. He didn't know it, but Kurt had watched every second of his reaction, and was determined to make the smile light up Blaine face once more.

Unfortunately, at that moment, dinner was ready, and Kurt would have to put away his plans until later.

* * *

After dinner, Burt brought Ariel, Blaine and Kurt to visit Maggie in the hospital. She had been moved to a different room, and they had spent almost twenty minutes looking for her. When they did finally find her, the nurse was in with her, and they had to wait a few more minutes. By the time they were allowed to see her, Ariel had begun yawning softly.

"Goodness, Blaine! How wonderful it is to see you! And Kurt too!" Maggie's gentle voice carried across the room, where the small group stood. Ariel walked straight over to the bed, clambered on, and hugged Maggie tightly. As Maggie hugged back, a twinkle of tears appeared in her eyes.

"I missed you too, pumpkin," Maggie whispered, kissing the girls' brow. She turned her attention back to the group. "Boys, I have a bit of a problem." Blaine and Kurt looked at one another, surprise showing in both men's faces.

"I'm not going to be getting out of this bed anytime soon. The doctor says that because of my age, he wants to keep me here for no less than a month, and then set a home care worker on me, once I get out. I don't really mind, a lot of the workers are good friends of mine, but it means my home is no longer open to being able to foster anyone." Maggie's tears overflowed, slipping cautiously down her wrinkled cheeks. She hugged Ariel closer to her.

"I am so sorry, Ariel," She told the little girl. "I never expected anything like this, and I wish it had turned out differently." Blaine's mind was racing, worried about the little girl and himself. How on earth was he going to be able to look after them now? Burt coughed, and everyone turned to look at him.

"What about with us? I have an extra bedroom at my place, and we can fix it up for Ariel. She already stayed last night, and we figured she would be fine until you got out. Can we make that, say, a bit more permanent?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been screened approved as a foster home?" Burt shook his head, and Maggie sighed softly. "So the agency will need to start a homestudy and approve things on an emergency basis. Ariel's worker needs to be notified that I'm in the hospital, and a couple of other things need to be done. I'm not sure all of that can be accomplished tonight, but I'll make a couple of calls, and find out."

"Ariel, how about you and I go and get some Jell-O from the cafeteria, if it's still open?" Burt gently coaxed the girl from the bed, and they wandered away in search of the treat. Kurt and Blaine decided to take a bit of a walk as well, and found themselves outside the hospital, walking along the green grass in the twilight.

"Do you think it'll work out?" Blaine asked nervously. He shoved his hands deep into his pants' pockets, his nervousness showing in the tightness of the muscles in his shoulders. Kurt reached over to gently slip an arm around those shoulders, giving a soft squeeze as Blaine slowly began to calm.

"We'll find a way, Blaine." Kurt whispered, leaning his head toward Blaine's as he tried to comfort the other man. "Even if Ariel ends up being taken to a respite home for the night, we can have them come check the house for safety tomorrow, and hopefully be declared suitable for foster care. Having two working parents is a plus, especially when one of those parents is a nurse." Blaine blinked. He'd forgotten that Kurt had told him Carole was a nurse.

The evening was a cool one, and Blaine shivered slightly as they passed under a willow tree. It was a secluded area of the hospital now, with no one around as they walked. The first autumn leaves had begun falling, and they made a nice crunching sound under the boys' feet as they walked. Kurt tugged him closer, and they walked in silence, simply enjoying the time together and the closeness. Blaine could smell the lotion Kurt used on his face, and he was momentarily entranced. He stopped, allowing Kurt to walk a couple more steps before turning to look at Blaine with a quizzical smile.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered, walking back to Blaine and slowly taking his hand. Blaine looked down where their hands were joined, a light fluttering in his belly making its presence known before he looked back up at Kurt.

"I'm perfect." Blaine realised, that at this particular moment, it was true. He was walking in a secluded area with a man he would very much like to know better, and thanks to said man, he was calm and in control of his emotions for the first time in a very long time. He felt balanced, like there was something about Kurt that evened out his rough patches, fixed his mental issues, and allowed him to become one with the universe. He took a deep breath.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, Oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever." Blaine reached his hand out, taking Kurt's in his own, wondering if this was even a good idea. But he had to know.

"Watching you, with Ariel, this week, that was a moment for me, about you. You… _move_ me, Kurt. And I would love any excuse to spend more time with you." Leaning forward, he placed his lips gently against Kurt's, a small inhalation from the other man the only sign of his surprise. Very carefully, he pulled back, his flaming cheeks showing his slight embarrassment at having been so bold. He lowered his eyes to the ground, wondering if he had just ruined the incredible friendship he had developed with this amazing man.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered once more, and Blaine's eyes came up, meeting the glaz eyes of the young man before him. Kurt shuffled forward once more, and their lips touched again, sensation exploding through Blaine as he moved his mouth gently against Kurt's. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, as Kurt placed one of his hands against Blaine's cheek. After a minute or two, they finally broke apart, with Kurt leaning his head carefully against Blaine's.

"It's about time," Kurt whispered, and Blaine blinked up at him. What?

"I've been waiting for you to come to your senses for a week now. I've been in lo… Well, I've been interested in you since the first moment I saw you. However, it's been almost an hour, we should probably be getting back." Turning, he looked back at Blaine, who still had stars in his eyes.

"Come on, silly. We have to find out what's going to happen to you and Ariel."

* * *

A woman Blaine vaguely recognised sat in the room with Maggie, Ariel and Burt when Kurt and Blaine finally appeared. Maggie smiled at them, and gestured them to come closer.

"Kurt, Blaine, I would like to introduce you to Isabelle Reese. She's a good friend from social services, and she's offered to help as much as she can." Maggie smiled toward Ariel, who was currently sitting in Burt's lap, both of them listening to the conversation. Isabelle stood.

"Hello Kurt. Hello… Blaine?" Blaine's heart jumped as he recognised the young woman before him; she had been his caseworker six months before, when he had just gotten out of the hospital. He shook her hand loosely, pulling away quickly as his mind raced over the events long past.

The fears that he would be returned to his house, the anguish of being separated from his mother, the doubt that had surrounded his return to Dalton. Every emotion he had felt then came back in full force, and he spent several minutes trying to calm himself after shaking Isabelle's hand. Kurt noticed.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered, reaching out to take Blaine's hand. But Blaine was not okay. None of this was okay. He had to leave before she recognised him, if she hadn't already.

"I have to go." Blaine whispered back to Kurt, giving his hand a soft squeeze, before slowly backing toward the door. Kurt refused to let go of Blaine's hand though. Their hands stretched out, until Blaine had one foot out the door, and Kurt was forced to follow silently along.

"Kurt?" Came a call from in the room, but Blaine finally was able to get Kurt to release his hand, and he walked quickly away. Kurt turned back into the room, keeping an eye on which way Blaine went.

"Blaine is just running to the washroom. He'll be right back. Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I'll be back too." Following Blaine down the hallway, Kurt ducked into a small room designated a quiet room, finding Blaine sitting with his head propped on his hands.

"It was her." Blaine muttered softly, not even looking up from where he was contemplating his shoelaces. "She was the one that I spoke to when I got out of the hospital after my dad…" Kurt sat softly beside Blaine, reaching his arm once more around this incredible young man. He waited a couple of minutes, until Blaine began talking again.

Blaine explained everything that had happened to him six months earlier, starting with his coming out to his family. By the time he had completed his story, they were both in tears, with Kurt hugging Blaine fiercely.

"He'll never get his hands on you again, Blaine." Kurt vowed, as he pulled a couple of tissues from the box on the table. "I'll never let him anywhere near you, I swear it." Blaine chuckled wetly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Eww, Blaine, please at least _try_ to use the tissues," Kurt giggled, trying to diffuse the overwhelming sadness that permeated the room. He handed Blaine the box of tissues, and the young man took a couple, blowing his nose and wiping his eyes.

"I'm just afraid, Kurt," Blaine finally whispered, his voice so soft Kurt had to bend his ear close to catch it. "I'm afraid that Isabelle will recognise me, and make me go home." Kurt shook his head, but Blaine looked up at him, pleading. "They can do that. If they think the home is safe, they will return me to _him_." Blaine's final word ended in a choked sob, causing Kurt once more to wrap his arms around him, trying to comfort the best way he knew how.

After a couple more minutes, a pair of soft soled shoes sounded at the door, and the two looked up to see Isabelle standing at the doorway, one hand perched on Ariel's shoulder. Taking one look at the tear-stained faces, Isabelle crouched down to Ariel's height.

"Ariel, honey, how about you go say bye to Maggie for tonight, and Blaine and I will be right along, okay?" Ariel nodded, skipping softly back down the hallway. Isabelle stood, and made her way to the open chair that sat across from the small couch the boys were nestled together on.

"Blaine. I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to see you again. How have you been?" Isabelle looked carefully between the two young men, noting the distinct panic on Blaine's face, and the protectiveness in Kurt's. She sighed softly.

"I failed you, didn't I, Blaine?" Blaine's face shot up, glaring at the social worker as Kurt raised an eyebrow in query.

"I did, and I'm so sorry. I know now that your father was never going to change, Blaine. I know this, for a couple of different reasons. But the one that's going to hurt you the most, is the one I have to tell you first, I'm afraid." Blaine's eyes grew round as he pondered the implications of that ominous statement.

"Mother?" Blaine whispered, a single word that had the young woman lowering her head in acquiescence.

"He shoved her down a flight of stairs about a month after you ran, Blaine. I'm so sorry." A small tear traced down the workers' cheek. "She made it to the hospital, but she slipped into a coma. She lasted for almost a week, but then her body simply gave up. She never awoke." She lifted her eyes to him, silently begging him to forgive her.

Blaine burst into a fresh wave of tears, his agony at having lost his one caring parent too overwhelming as he buried his head into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's eyes filled once more too, as he cuddled Blaine close, offering as much comfort and sympathy as he could provide.

"I truly am so sorry to have to tell you this, Blaine. I know it comes as a shock to you. Your father has been arrested, Blaine. He's been remanded to police custody, and has spent the last five months in jail. Seems like the District Attorney will be going to go for a murder one charge, rather than manslaughter. I hope you can take some small comfort in that." Isabelle stood, smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress pants.

"I have a very dear friend, Logan Mayweather, who, along with his wife Mary, is willing to keep Ariel for the night, until more permanent arrangements can be made." Blaine's heart jumped, and he stood abruptly, his hands clenched into fists as he sought to control his emotions once more. Kurt stood carefully beside him, his hands gently clasping Blaine's wrist in a gesture of restraint.

"Is there no way that Ariel can come home with us?" Kurt asked plaintively, his eyes locking with the woman across from them. He begged her to say yes. "If you separate Blaine and Ariel, it could be as traumatic for her as it will be for Blaine." Isabelle studied the look on the young man's face.

"I agree, but I simply don't have anyone to come out to assess your home tonight. The earliest I could have it done is tomorrow, but that doesn't help us for tonight." She walked out the door and down the hall to Maggie's room, checking twice to make sure the young men were following her. As they stopped before Maggie's room, Isabelle introduced them to an unassuming gentleman in his late forties. She then explained her dilemma to Logan.

"If you don't mind staying on a couch, Blaine, you are more than welcome to stay with us as well for this evening." Logan offered. "I'm sure that Ariel would appreciate the company." Isabelle looked toward the two boys, wondering if Blaine would be willing to part from Kurt for the night.

Blaine looked toward Kurt, who slid his arm once more around Blaine. He leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"You should stay with her, Blaine. She'll be terrified without you there, you know that." Kurt breathed, the warm puff of his breath helping to calm Blaine once more, even though he was still devastated at the notification of his mother's passing. Tersely, he nodded his head once, then turned to stare the young woman in the face.

"I'll stay with Ariel." Those four words were some of the hardest Blaine had ever uttered, but he knew the little girl would need him in the night; every time she had awoken during the past week he had been there, comforting and helping her. He couldn't let her down now.

Isabelle nodded, then entered Maggie's room. The seventy-five year old woman was telling a bedtime story to the young girl, just as they had done together every night since Blaine and Ariel had found a place with her. Isabelle waited a few moments, to allow Maggie to finish her story, then held out her hand for the young girl.

"Ariel, sweetie. It's time to go."

* * *

_**So what do you think? I originally had taken this in a darker direction, but thanks to the wisdom of GleekMom, I revised it, and I like this much better. Don't you? ;)**_


End file.
